Who Will Become Alice?
by o0-Ruby-x-Alice-0o
Summary: There are 8 Rozen Maidens and their all owned by the SC! cast, my OCs and a mysterious new girl at Seiyo how will they face the Alice game? (Pairings: Tadamu, Kutau, Rimahiko and Aika x Ren)
1. Chapter 1

**Alice: OHAYO!**

**Shinku: my,my you are very excited today now are you?**

**Amu: huh? who's she?**

**Alice: S-e-c-r-e-t ! *being cocky cuz her name is Alice***

**Shinku: Aariea stop being cocky**

**Alice: Hai! Sui-chan if you please!**

**Suiseseki: The fake Alice doesn't own either SC! or RM DESU~**

**Alice: I'm NOT FAKE! roll chappie~!**

* * *

Aika POV

It was a new day, Sunday to be precise then my phone rang, I picked it up. "to wind or not to wind?" said the caller I was confused it was probably a joke though "Wind" I replied still confused. then it hung up I waited 2 minutes but nothing appeared. I decided to go shopping for a while.

~at the mall

"AI-TAN!" called a certain spoiled girl in a black and sleeveless turtle neck with a silver chain necklace with a fluffy bunny pendant she also wore a black miniskirt with black boots wow, she's actually using something not babyish. "what is it Yaya?" I asked "awwww, Ai-tan! your so cold!" she complained I felt a little sorry so I apologized. we went to buy accessories of all kinds starting of with rings, pendants, necklaces etc then we stopped to eat ice cream "Ai-tan your paying ok?" she said with dark aura surrounding her yet she still smiled as usual of course it had affect on me I shivered and wanted to say yes but Kira interrupted me "shiver,gloom,glare chrachange" chanted Kira causing me to charachange. A black X clip appeared on my hair "no" I said not smiling whatsoever with even more dark aura then Yaya's. Yaya gulped down her fears and chara changed with Pepe "pwease~?" she begged bursting out the sparklies but it was no better than Tadase's that even if I don't chara change it still won't work on me. " Yaya, your sparkle attack is no better than Tadase's and still, no" I replied she sighed in defeat. I bought a vanilla and strawberry cone ice cream and Yaya just bought chocolate and vanilla we parted ways and got home. My walked home took only 5 minutes. "Tadaima" I said taking off my shoes "lunch will be ready in 5" said my sister my mother and father work abroad so I only Live with my sister. she is only 2 years older than me seeing that I'm 13 she's 15 .I looked up at the clock it's 4:30 I decided to take a shower before I eat."sprint,jump,fly. charachange"chanted Rinka making me chara-change with her. I just hopped over something and the chara change came undone. "what was that for!?" I asked my hyperactive chara "Hey! no need to be harsh!" she said pointing to a well made case. I opened the case "Kirei" fawned my charas except Kira but she had a bit of sparkle in her eyes. it was a doll with silver hair and blue eyes. It also wore small blue ribbons (Like Hinaichigo's just blue and smaller). she wore a blue dress up to her knee (like Hinaichigo's just blue (minus the tie) and a bit frillier and with a blue bow like the one on her hair but with a blue heart shaped diamond) and black shoes (also like Hinaichigo's shoes just black). I picked up the doll and it's key and winded it. The doll started to shake I gently sited it down as my charas except Kira of course went 'eep'. the shaking stopped as she opened her eyes "what took you so long?" she asked dusting off the dust on her dress "uh...who are you?" I asked confused "I am Rozen Maiden 8th doll, Aariea" she announced making herself at home. "my,my such an unacceptable house but no matter a lady must not complain" she said. _**crash**_ the windows were broken by a rather creepy doll holding a knife at each of hands. she threw them at me. "eep!" I screeched holding head in hands crouching down as a blizzard of knifes came at me. I couldn't even charanari since the charas took cover making us unable to charanari yet Aariea was sitting peacefully like nothing is happening "shame, I guess your life shall end here...unless" she paused "unless?" I copied her words, curious "unless you swear by the rose to be my medium" she offered. confused, I asked her "what's a medium?" "make your choice human, I will later answer your question " she said a bit irritated "ok,ok!" I said as she got off her bed and walked over to me and held out her hand. on her finger was a ring with a rose emitting a faint blue glow. I softly kissed it. my finger grew hot as a bright blue light blinded all of us when it faded I was using a ring similar to hers. she lifted her hand as water came out of the ground surrounding the doll. she clenched her fists, the doll was torn to pieces as a black feather floated out of it

"Suigintou..."

* * *

**Alice: ok, that's it! R&R please**

**Aariea : if you do I'll give you an imaginary Rozen Maiden of you choice  
**

**Both: Ja-ne~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sleepover

**Alice: . . .**

**Amu & Shinku: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Alice: calm down!**

**Amu: EXPLAIN, NOW!**

**Alice: I don't own SC and RM**

**Shinku: answer her que-!**

**Alice: ladies don't shout**

**Shinku: *blush***

* * *

Aika POV

we were seated on the white chairs of the royal garden after school " we ARE having a sleep over" insisted Amu and Yaya as they sparkled which had effect on most people here. "o-okay.." we answered "at Ai-tan's house!" "ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

"Aarea! can you pleaaaase don't go outside my room later okay?"I pleaded as Aarea put on an irritated face "no" she said simply and went back to drinking her tea "uh there's a TV at my room" I plead again "so?" she asked not facing away from her tea "I have a collection of Chan-chan the magic girl series"I said simply and Rea-chan (my short of Aarea) turned around at rapid speed her hair which I tied in pigtails could have become a weapon "really!?" she asked as an really big sparkle came to her eyes "yes and I think if you be a good maiden and sit here and watch I might give you the whole set" I offered as she nodded her head also rapidly "yay! deal!" I said and skipped out of my room. I have 9 bedrooms each having it's own bathroom and bed. I labeled each room by names and went downstairs

Aarea POV

as soon as I heard footsteps going downstairs I ran to the door and peeked outside. as soon as I saw Aika go downstairs I ran to Aika's sister's room "Harumi!"I called out as a figure with long brown hair and blue eyes peeked out from the door "ah! Rea-chan come in!" she said as the door slammed wide open. I dashed in. "YOU ALMOST HIT ME!" I complained while I sat down on a chair in her room. Harumi Asamiya, Aika's older sister. I am quite fond of having tea in her room which is quite bigger than Aika's. her room is a room with brown wallpaper with chocolate coloured floor a white and king sized bed fit for 2 seperated by a brown curtain was a small round table made by glass on it a potted plant with no flowers and 2 chairs one which I am sitting on an the other she is. "Harumi do you have a big mirror in the house?" I asked while I drank tea from my cup. "uh,err, oh yeah! there is on in my secret room.I'll lead you!" she said as we exited the room and entered Aika's and slammed the door behind us shut. Harumi walked to the curtain which was beside Aika's dresser. she flipped the curtains over and pulled me behind them as the curtains came back to place. there was a huge and white double door door which had a number pad on the side "Asamiya Harumi" she said as the double doors opened up revealing a huge room with pink wallpaper and yellow furry flooring. there's a row of white shelves until the end of the room with tons and tons of dolls and a tea table with the best cakes and tea in the world on the white veranda viewing the pool did I tell you they had one?. "wow..." I said in awe "here" Harumi said giving me a card "now you can come here anytime your user name is Aarea and if you forget just slide the card on the key pad beside the number pad" she smiled and ran to the veranda and I ran to the tea set "om nom nom! wait, the mirror!" I said as Hitomi pointed to a big mirror. did I say there were clothes here too? they're hanging on racks below the dolls. the mirror was a big and tall one and a bit antique-ish. "Aarea!" at that I ran to the door. "do not go out before I tell you" I warned Harumi and shut the door close. I sat down on Aika's bed and poured tea. "Aarea have ypu seen one-san?"she asked as I shook my head. she left. I sighed when I entered the the room in was totally different. it was like a mansion's room! it was redish and it had a fire place (much like Shinku's dream) there was a note on the table

_**Dear Aarea,**_

_**I got bored and went out through the emergency Exit**_

_**I changed the background. if you want to change it, there's a pad on you left on the wall**_

_**and this is actually not just a room.**_

_**-Harumi**_

I sighed and walked to the mirror. I took a deep breath and walked in. in the N field I floated through doors and stopped at once when I saw Shinku, Suiseseki , Souseseki , Kanaria, Hinaichigo and Suigintou. "fine meeting you here" I said as I death glared Suigintou. "Fine indeed " she answered "well, My medium is having a sleepover I wanted to come to each of your houses to invite you but I see that that is of no need"I said as all five nodded. they went to take their cases and I told them to meet me at the room and floated back. when I flew out of N-field I went to the Pad on the left. there were options there were 'make room',' go to room', 'decorate room' and 'view rooms'. I picked 'View room'. there were 8 rooms including this one and a hall. I made this the living room. I went to the hall and made their rooms I marked each room with a rose of their color. in Shinku's room was a room with wallpaper much like in her dream, a fire place , a bed with a canopy and a veranda with a tea set across her bed was a sofa nd infront of that was a Kun-kun doll and a whole series of it. Hinaichigo's was a room with strawberry printed wallpaper and furry white flooring. her bed was strawberry pink with strawberries and frilly bows beside it at the other side of the room was a white shelf with dolls and below it a pink wooden table with a chair of the same colour. and on the table was a stack of strawberry daifuku. Suiseseki's was simple it had green wallpaper,wood flooring and a garden on the veranda or balcony garden as I say it. Souseseki's is just like Sui-chan's (Suiseseki) just the wallpaper is blue and there's a tea set beside the bed. Kanaria's had yellow wallpaper with printedcanary birds at the bottom a yellow bed, and a table full of egg rolls. Suigintou's had black with black feathers printed wallpaper and a fluffy black flooring a black bed and a table beside it to have tea. mine had blue wallpaper with crystal tear drops hanging from the end of the walls with short dark and fluffy blue flooring. I had a blue and white bed with a tea set on a the veranda, all white. a row of dolls on a white shelf across the room and another table there, below it was a TV set. I sighed and plopped down on my bed. that was a lot of work.

Aika POV

I was...

* * *

**Alice: SORRY! PLEASE R&R! I HAVE TO MAKE A NEW STORY!  
**

**Shinku: Wai-!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet

** Alice: hello! **

**Shinku: how long were you out?**

**Amu: Yea!  
**

**Alice: about a month?**

**Shinku: absurd!**

**Shinku: Alice doesn't own SC and RM.**

**in this chapter the dolls doesn't have to sleep on their cases**

* * *

Aarea POV

sigh. '_I'm so bored'_ I thought as I twirled my hair. I sighed again and went outside deciding to watch Chan-Chan."Aarea!" I sighed for the third time today I turned my head to the source and replied,"what?" I asked. "remember! no out or no Chan-chan!" she reminded and out of utter boredom I nodded. she left. I ran to her dresser. beside it to be exact and flipped the curtains. "Aarea" I said and the metalic doors opened,I entered. by that time the mirror was already glowing blue. my eyes widened for a fraction of a second. and rushed to the tea set in front of the mirror. I gracefully slid the chair for me to sit and waited for my fellow sisters to come out.

"good evening"

"hello"

"..."

" Evening DESU!"

"hellooooo!"

"helloo!"

their here.

Aika POV

all my friends were here already and they went to each of their rooms to unpack and they brought a lot. they were staying for 3 days after all. I sighed and sat on the couch in front of the TV and set it on my favorite TV show.

Shinku POV

once I got in my room I was astonished! she has fine taste for a lady in training. my room was marvelous! to top it of it had a Kun-kun doll! I ran to Kun-kun and hugged it "Kun-kun! I thought you might have left me but here you are!" I said, tears of joy rolling down my eyes. I looked around and placed the Kun-kun doll in my bed. "stay there Kun-kun!" I ordered an put my case down on the side of the bed and ran out, taking a last look at Kun-kun I, closed the door.

Amu POV

huaaaaa! such a big house Aika has! I could live a luxurious life here! "I wonder if She'll will be alright though" I wondered while unpacking my clothes "Daijobu Amu-chan!" Ran reasured me cheering Shinku's name "She'll be alright...I think"

Aika POV

"mou...!" Utau moaned. "why do I have to do this again?" she asked as she began serving me ice tea "..It was a dare from kukai" I sweat dropped. Utau-chan was dared to serve me the entire sleepover so.."Utau-chan, why don't you sit down there beside Souma-kun?"I suggested and she just nodded and ran there. "guys, sorry. I got a lot of clothes so..." "It's okay Amu-chan" Tadase and Amu both went to lovey dovey mode. "okay...Amu-chan, Truth or dare?" I asked "dare I guess" she said and plopped down next to Tadase "I dare you to Chara change with Il" I dared and she gulped "Okay!" she said then Amu was in her devil outfit again and Amu lost control letting Il to take over. Amu, or should I say Il looked around locking her eyes on Hotori-san's. "Ta-da-se-kun~!" she spelled making the said blonde blush a little. "w-what is it Hinamori-san?" he asked. both me and Utau-chan immidiately smirked. "Call me A-mu-chan~ Tadase-kun!" she said the she k-

Aarea POV

I was in the dining room as Shinku sat down beside me. "ah, Shinku!" I cheered in an obvious cheery mood. "yes, what is it?" she asked. "well uh, would you like to accompany me to the kitchen...?" she looked at me and sighed."fine" she said.

We sneaked out the room and tiptoed."Ah! sure Aika!" we heard somebody say then a pink haired girl with Honey-lemon eyes stepped in. you see, the kitchen is right beside the dining room and it doesn't have a door. she looled shocked and dropped the plastic cup she was holding "uh, hello?"

* * *

**Alice: *sigh* it's been a long time..  
**

**Amu: .Has...**

**Shinku: calm down!**

**Amu: why should I!?**

**Shinku: that blonde person you like might be here..**

**Amu: *blush***

**Alice: Heehee very smart Shinku, very smart...**


End file.
